


Drago

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, dragon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble di esattamente 100 parole con protagonista questa creatura maestosa e potente.





	Drago

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato al:  
> "The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!

Drago  
  


La creatura si piegò di lato. Le unghie della zampa inferiore sinistra sfiorarono l’acqua. Il sole si rifletteva sulle scaglie color zaffiro. Sbatté le ali prendendo quota, le membrane si gonfiarono. La lingua saettò fra le fauci. Due denti sporgevano fuori ricurvi e dalle narici dilatate uscivano sbuffi di fumo. Dimenò la coda, una delle punte di corno aguzze era spezzata. All’altezza del ventre molle c’era una cicatrice biancastra. Incastrata tra una delle scaglie c’era il lembo di un vessillo rosso da cavaliere. La creatura ruggì, fece dei versi gutturali e un verso identico rispose dall’altra sponda del lago.

[100].


End file.
